


【冬叉】身高

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 冬叉合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 关于身高的段子
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉
Series: 冬叉合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740496
Kudos: 11





	【冬叉】身高

“你听起来不像俄罗斯人。”在刚结束战斗后休整时冬兵突然对Rumlow说到。

“哦你是说刚才我跟交接目标说的那几句？俄语我是跟以前的队员学过一段儿，能交流就行。”Rumlow无所谓的擦了擦枪。

“的确，我们俄罗斯也不会有你这样的矮子。”冬兵像是明白了什么又戴回了护目镜和面罩继续休息。

“操你妈的Rollins别拦老子！我他妈的就算打不过冬兵也要找他理论！他他妈的看起来就很高了吗？！滚，Rollins你也别他妈笑了！”

**Author's Note:**

> Ki其实没那么矮，是周围人高显得


End file.
